


Mau Loa o'hanna (Forever family)

by jenness77



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenness77/pseuds/jenness77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After  coming home from Columbia , Danny  finds a letter  from Matt informing him of what he  had  been doing while  on the run . It wasn't at all what Danny expected to  read .  Danny  has to  sort everything out  and decide if he wants to  extend a hand out to those in need .   there are  more than  one letter as well .</p><p>"  Ya  know  I never thought I’d be writing one of these to you "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did watch the latest episode and surprisingly after watching it . my heart strings weren't pulled as much as I thought ,so it might start off too light and not enough drama but we will get there . I think Danny needs to wrap his head around it more as time goes by .

“Dear Danny, Sept 28th 2014

Ya know I never thought I’d be writing one of these to you. Believe me when I tell you that. It’s been what three years? Since we last spoke. I guess we should get down to what I have been up too. There are a few pictures that I have enclosed with this letter. Please look at them. The first picture is a view in Seattle from my house. This is where part of the money went. See I never went too far. The next picture is my new car, a Toyota Camry, notice the four doors. Keep going Danny I know this is hard for you. Look at the next picture. It is you and me when we were kids, remember this Danny at the devils game. This is how I wanted you to remember me.

Should I have done the things that I did? No and in the back of my head I heard you nagging at me the whole time. Now the next two pictures is the last favor I am going to ask of you. The woman in the picture is Valerie Dominic, 33 years old, beautiful isn’t she. I meant to tell you where I was and what I was doing. Well I met Valerie in Nashville; she was on vacation with a few friends. We had a few drinks at Tootsies and spent the next day together then parted ways. I had kept in touch with her and told her everything and she wanted to be with me. Well after getting through most of the tough stuff with deals with the government. Yep I’m in the clear except for this small problem. I know you will pull through, you always do. Anyway we got married in June and I wish you could have been there. 

There is someone else I want you to meet, look at the next picture Danno. That is my son Antonio Williams, he turns three in October, look at those curls will you and that Williams smile. Anyway Danny, I want you to know that I love you. I think it is best if you give her the news, maybe bring Steve. Be good to her, she thought it was all over and frankly so did I. I told her I had a meeting in Japan. The fraud was all taken care of and the drug thing, I really thought I’d taken care of it. So you probably know that if you are reading this , I’m watching over my big brother now . It’s my turn to take care of you. Please kiss Gracie for me.  
Love forever, your baby brother – Matty


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The call to Danny's parents and Steve finding a picture

Danny read and re read the letter before him, looked over the pictures once more. It had been two days since he had returned. The letter had been waiting for him on his desk with the rest of the task forces bills he had to go threw. Danny put the letter down and rubbed his face. He did have to shave , Steve had mentioned to him that he needed to shave but he ignored the comment. He sighed as he picked up the report on his brother’s death. Thankfully for Danny’s piece of mind which was not fairing very well. Matt hadn’t suffered and he hadn’t been in that rusted out barrel long either. How that was supposed to be a relief? Danny really wasn’t sure. 

Danny also hadn’t called his parents yet. However he did tell the police in jersey to let him tell them and he should be going home ,but he couldn’t find what ever it was to go home and tell his mother and father he failed in keeping his baby brother safe . That Matty was dead. Danny looked at the phone and slowly dialed his childhood phone number. He shouldn’t be doing this over the phone he should be in jersey with his family. His thoughts kept screaming at him as he listened to the ringing. 

“Hey Pop” he began, his voice shook as he told his father and mother about Matt. His heart broke even more hearing parents mourn over their son. He spoke to his mother about arrangements and promised to call his sisters and coming home for a visit. He then decided to tell his mother the rest, about the note and this family Matt wrote about. He promised to contact the woman after his mother begged him to be nice. 

“Ma, ma did you know?” Danny was afraid to know the answer. 

“Danny” 

“Ma , look , I know … listen let me call them and I’ll call you back soon I promise . And Ma I love you and dad. Okay “Danny placed the phone back down. 

Nothing made sense; it was like it all was rushing down on him. He suddenly had to get out of the office, away from Chin and Kono, away from Steve and the looks. Danny grabbed his keys and pictures and left the building. He didn’t notice one of the pictures falling out of his hand as he stormed out of the building. He just needed to shut his brain down for a bit. 

An hour later Steve came into the building ,his meeting with the Governor went longer than he thought and the whole time all that was on his mind was Danny . He noticed Danny’s office door wide open but no Danny. He walked down to Chin’s office and poked his head in.

“Chin; do you know where Danny went?” 

“No brah, I’m not sure but Kono heard him talking to his family and said he took off a few minutes after that. Maybe he coming in was a mistake. I’m not sure his mind has fully wrapped around this loss”

Steve nodded in agreement. Danny loved his brother; maybe more than Steve loved Mary and there was no doubt that Steve loved his sister. Danny had his baby brother horribly ripped out of his life. Steve went back towards Danny’s office. He walked in and the first thing he noticed was Danny’s cell phone still on the desk, so there went calling him. 

Honestly Steve had prayed that Matty was still alive, he really had. He almost had vomited when that barrel was rolled into the cantina. Nothing prepares you for that, he also was not prepared for Danny’s reaction. And was not ready to watch Danny shoot his brother’s killer. Steve then frowned and headed into his own office, but not before seeing a photo on the floor. Steve picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of a woman with a thousand watt smile. He flipped the picture over.

“Valerie Dominic the love of my life –June 2nd 2014- Matt Williams”

Steve frowned once more ‘Had Danny known where Matt was the whole time’ he wondered as he sank behind his desk. Putting down the picture he groans as he noticed all the paper work he had to sign off on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danny doesn't want to be around anyone right now and goes to tell Rachel.

Danny drove, just drove aimlessly. No destination in mind, he had rolled the windows down and didn’t care that his hair blew in all directions. He knew Steve would be worried about him. Hell he had tried to get Danny to talk about what happened and Danny didn’t want to talk about it. He pulled over on the 83 in Kahuku. He was getting tired and just needed a minute; he needed to shut off his brain. He carefully eased his car as far off the road as he could and got out. He looked off the cliff at the coast line and on to the ocean. It seemed so calm and mellow. The waves even seemed to gently crash onto the beach.

Danny wanted to go home; he wanted his brother to be alive. He let out a strangled cry as he hung his head. He still held the letter in his hand; he re-read the letter as he leaned further into the car. How was he suppose to go to Seattle and tell a woman he had never met that her husband was dead. The father of her beautiful little boy was never coming home. 

Danny had delivered notices like this and it was never easy. This time though he had to say out loud that Matt Williams was dead and he had to stay composed and no emotion. With out thinking of the man that killed him and the man who Danny ended. Danny pulled himself together enough to realize how odd he must look to the other drivers, as they passed by him. 

Danny, reached into his pocket for his cell “shit “he muttered, he must have let it in the office. Danny still did not want to go back to the office. So he decided it was best to get the notifications going. He had to tell Rachel and grace. He hadn’t even told them he was back. Easing the car back onto the road he headed towards Rachel’s house. He knew both would take the news pretty hard, but he wasn’t going to tell grace about the woman and little boy. He’d tell Rachel because she would give him some sound advice. 

Danny pulled into the familiar drive way and just sat there for a minute. He saw Rachel glance out of the front window and then saw the large wood door open. Danny turned off the car and slowly walked towards the house.

Rachel knew something was very wrong the minute Danny got out of the car. Her mind raced right away to Steve.

“Danny, come in, what is wrong is Steve okay?” she rambled.

“Where is Grace?” Danny asked looking around the living room before continuing.

“She is still at school, Danny what the matter is, you look just awful.”   
Danny looked at the clock on the wall it was only 2:30 pm. He turned his attention back to Rachel and walked into the kitchen.

“Steve is fine, he is good. I uh … I have some news and its really bad “ Danny told her as he took one of the chairs and sat down, he motioned for her to do the same . Rachel sat across from him and stared at him. 

“Daniel, what is it? What has happened? Are you okay, is your family okay, Chin or Kono?” she prodded him to tell her. 

“Yeah, they are fine. Its Matty Rachel. Matty…..” Danny voice cracked.

“What? Is Matt hurt “Rachel asked ‘what hospital is he in? Grace and I will go see him…unless he is in a prison hospital”

“No, no, no Rachel, matty …..Matty” Danny tried to get the words out.

Rachel looked at her ex husband really looked at him. Danny’s bright blue eyes were no longer bright they were a dull blue edged with red. His face looked tired and sad, his shoulders slumped down. She shook her head as the worst thought entered her head. 

She looked him in the eye and gasped out “No, no Danny no don’t you dare say it “

Danny looked at his ex –wife as the realization hit her. He stood up and walked slowly to her chair and knelt down to look up at her as her eyes were already filled with tears.

“Rachel, Matty’s dead “the words this time slipped out so easy and freely as he watched Rachel start to cry and she pulled back from him.

“No, Daniel, oh god no” she looked at Danny and all of a sudden became angry with him. Matt had been like a brother to her when Danny had been away. Rachel had pulled back further even though Danny tried to pull her towards him. Without any warning she slapped him, he felt the sting of her hand and heard her screaming to get out. Danny only nodded, he understood the anger. It was the same he had felt when he first saw the barrel. He got into the car and left Rachel’s house. He wasn’t sure when he was going to head next but back to the office was not where he wanted to be.


	4. not a chapter

just a small A/N - I am taking a day to unwrap my head from this story , I don't know how the writers of the show do it but trying to write this so close to an anniversary of my own's friends passing was to much . However tonight I will write more .


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this will seem forced but i have more time to work on this now .

Rachel was still sitting at the kitchen table, when Stan walked in the door. She had not moved from that spot. The words Danny spouted out still kept her in shock. She ex –brother –in-law was dead. Matthew Williams, so full of life was now dead. The man she uses to call to chat, whenever her then husband Danny was out on under cover work was dead.

Rachel bolted up from her chair and ran past Stan into the bathroom and lost her contents into the tub. She started the water to rinse the tub out and then sat on the side of the tub, starting into space. 

Stan was in the kitchen when Rachel shoved passed him, slamming the bathroom door behind her. He walked over to the door and knocked. 

“Rachel, are you okay “he asked through the closed door. Rachel opened the door .puffy eyes, sad expression in them like someone took Grace away. She sighed.

“Yes and no, Danny came here and told me some “her voice choked up on her “awful news and I slapped him “

“What is he getting married “Stan teased until he saw the new wave of tears fall “Is he sick, Rach is Danny dying? He asked with a more serious tone to his voice.

“No, no god no but he came here to tell me his brother, oh god I can’t even say it “she choked back more tears. 

Stan realized what it must have been, he pulled his wife into him and held tight. “I am so sorry babying “Stan truly liked matt. Rachel pulled away from her husband, and then looked at the clock. 

“Grace will be home soon, I… I don’t know what I’ll tell her “ 

“The truth plus, Danny didn’t give you too much information right?” he asked.

“No, just told me about it and I slapped him and he left” she answered. 

The front door opened and a cheerful voice filled the house “mom “Grace walked into the kitchen and tossed her bag on the table and was greeted by silence.

“Mom/” she called out a second time, heading towards her parents bedroom, where she found her mom and step Stan. Looking at both of her parents she could tell something was wrong.

“Mom, is dad okay, Uncle Steve? She asked concern filling her eyes. Rachel smiled at her daughter.  
“Your father and Uncle Steve are fine darling, but come in here a moment” Rachel patted the bed beside her. Grace sat on the bed between Stan and Rachel. Rachel decided to stand up and knelt in front of her daughter.

“Baby, you dad came here with some pretty awful news and it isn’t anything I ever wanted to tell you. Grace, Uncle Matt…. Your uncle…” Rachel stood up and walked out of the room. She still couldn’t bring herself to say the words out loud.

Grace looked at her step dad “Uncle Matt is dead isn’t he?” she asked. Stan could only nod and he opened his arms to hug the little girl. “How” she whispered.

“I don’t know baby, but we can call your dad “he told her as he heard her small sobs start. . . Grace pulled away a look of concern crossed her face again. 

“What about my Danno, where is he?” 

“I don’t know Grace, but look I’ll call him right now okay “Stan stood up and pulled out his cell and dialed Danny’s cell. 

“Danny, it is Stan I’m calling for Grace. If you can just give us a call to let us know you are okay “Stan hung up the cell and looked at grace “better? Good lets make you mom dinner and your dad will call soon I just know it “.

Rachel, felt like a coward not being able to just tell her daughter that matty had died. She looked at a photo from her wedding to Danny, the smiles on Danny’s and matty’s faces were priceless. Putting down the photo she took a deep breath and walked downstairs to see what her daughter and husband where up too. She sent Danny a quick message as well apologizing for the way she handled everything.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Danny had finally found someplace that had claimed his soul and he never told anyone either. He didn’t want any one to think that he was beginning to like this horrible island. Kaneohe coast line, he had passed it a million times and aside from a few people right now was empty. Danny made his way down to the beach, rolled up his sleeves and sat out on a boulder. The cross breezes blowing his hair ,the sun caressing his face, the sound of the waves crashing into the rocks below him for once not bothering him. For the first time in days, Danny felt a sort of calmness come over him. 

He also knew if anyone truly needed him they could trace the GPS on his car. Danny let out a sigh as he watched the ocean and sun start to meet.


	6. Chapter 6

Danny wasn’t sure how long he had sat there. Judging by the setting of the sun, if he didn’t leave now his team and Rachel would send out a search party. He carefully made his way back to the car and took one more look behind him; he had to enjoy the view for himself and Matty.

It was around 7 o’clock when he pulled back into the parking lot, he had planned on just running in and grabbing his phone then goes home, when he noticed Chin’s car still in the parking lot. He was probably still looking for a connection to the Swiss account. The case wasn’t big but it was enough to ask Steve for help.

Danny listened to the echo of his own shoes as he walked through the empty building, he saw Chin in his office staring at the screen.

“You know, you will go blind if you don’t take a break” Danny joked.

“I swear I’m leaving “Chin answered as he looked at the younger man “Stan called, just text him. Steve said to call or text him, your mother called to see when you are coming home “Chin recited the list of messages to Danny.

“Thanks” Danny smiled at his friend “I’m sorry you had to deal with all of these messages” 

“Danny, it is no problem brah, sometimes you just need time for yourself and I’m sure it won’t be the last time. Look what I did after Malia “Chin reminded him. Danny studied the older man for a moment and before he could stop himself the request tumbled out of his mouth.

“ will you go with me to tell his wife , I know Matty wanted me and Steve to go but the more logical person is you , Steve is more matter of fact especially since ….”

Chin nodded and stopped him “I get it, I happen to understand the situation more. Just let me know when you are going to the main land “Chin smiled 

“I will know more on Monday, so listen go home and get some sleep” Danny instructed him as he himself made his way to the office. 

Danny sat heavily into his chair and just stared at his cell, which was insistently blinking at him. He picked it up and saw he had seven voice mails and 18 text messages. He sent a quick message to Kono and Steve then to Stan stating that he would contact them all tomorrow and that he was sorry he made them worry. –Okay just let me know if you need anything – Steve 

Moments later he listened to his voice mails and made a mental note to return all of them in the morning. He next looked at his inbox and reached over to grab a few reports and worked on them for an hour before deciding to go home.

Danny pulled into his driveway and despite of everything was feeling better. He grabbed his mail and wandered into his apartment. Combed through his mail and a letter caught his eye, it had the same writing as the other letter. Danny got up and went to his fridge to grab a beer and sat in his kitchen table to read it. It was short and to the point.

Danny,  
I want to thank you. I know I am not the best brother but I wanted to say thank you for being the best brother and uncle a guy could have. I love you Danny and I know my family is in great hands. I also sent Steve, Kono, Chin and Rachel and Grace Letters as well. Talk to you soon Danny- love Matty 

Danny finished up his beer and wandered into the living room, laid down onto his couch and fell asleep into a good dream of his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> any ideas on this please pass them along .


End file.
